The Price of Sickness
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: "Feel good?" there was no hummer in his voice or a hint of a teasing coming my way, only a concerned question. I nodded my head. ONE-SHOT Amu gets stuck with a fever, but when Ikuto comes will there be more to worry about then a fever? AMUTO!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****SHUGO CHARA**** SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO ****PEACH-PIT**

**Red:**_ Hello people welcome to __The Price of Sickness_

**Amu:**_ The price of sickness better be worth it *cough* I feel terrible._

**Ikuto:**_ Awwww does my little strawberry need some mouth to mouth medicine to make her feel better._

**Amu:**_ (blush) P-PERVERT!_

**Red:**_ Awwwww I love it when you two bicker, it's so cute! _

**Amu:**_ We are not cute!_

**Ikuto:**_ (takes Amu in his arms) Of course not you're simply beautiful._

**Amu:**_ (blush) . . ._

**Red:**_ Squeal!!! Hope you enjoy the story! I know Amu and Ikuto sure did._

**Amu:**_ RED!_

The day was hot as the suns heat waves made their way in through the open balcony doors. The bed sheets stuck to my legs and my hair to my neck with annoying discomfort, I sighed as I longed to go out side

"Why did I have to get sick today? The rain had finally stopped." I slowly lifted myself up feeling every aching muscle in my body moan with displeasure. I reached over for the glass of ice water on the small bedside table hoping to cool myself off, I placed my hand to my forehead

"I'm still real warm, ugh and my body is paying the price for trying to catch X eggs last night . . . this sucks!" I put the water back down as I scooted myself against the headboard letting my head drupe down, my breathing was harsh from what I could hear and from what I remembered that's not too good of a sign.

I felt a drop slide down from my neck to my chest.

_Gross I'm all sweaty; I should try to take a shower at least _

I reached for the end of the blanket and pulled it to the side sending a cold shudder through my body, the welcome breeze was refreshing as I pulled myself up.

My legs wobbled as I stood sending my mind on a rush of dizziness making myself feel sick, I locked my hands onto the table stabilizing myself.

_Just breath Amu . . . the dizziness will go away then just head to the washroom_

I let go of one hand and reached for the door hoping to grab it for more support, I let go of the bed side table and as I reached across I felt my foot slide underneath me. My arms went wild as I tried to grab onto something but it only help to make me fall faster if that was possible. I shut my eyes waiting for the thud of my body to the hard floor, instead I felt myself squish into something.

_What to heck? . . ._

I struggled to push myself up; my hands would keep sinking into whatever I had fallen into. I opened my eyes to a squishy pink bean bag

I cocked my head to the side "I don't remember this being here, did I not see it because I was dizzy?" A husky chuckle filled my ears as I continued to struggle off the bean bag.

I turned my head to see the handsome culprit "Ikuto what are you doing here?" he moved his way over to me bending down in front of my face making more blood flush my face then it already was from the fever.

"Is the little strawberry stuck?" he gave his playful smirk a flash before chuckling again, I gave a huff and looked away annoyed.

"You lucky I'm too weak to try and hit you right now, and I'm not stuck I'm just . . . working on it" I tried again to push myself up only to push myself right off the bean bag, my body flopped flat on its back. I heard three footsteps then Ikuto's face looking down on mine his face showing the strain of holding in a laugh.

_Basterd . . ._

Ikuto help me site up as I swayed from side to side trying to get my bearings, he held me steady

"It's nice to know that even when you're sick you still have some grace." I glared at him trying to hold back a pout knowing he would just love to see it.

"How did you know I was sick? . . . You better not of been spying on me you pervert?" he rolled his eyes at me, and then reached for a mirror that was on the bed side table.

He held it up to my face "You face is redder then a ripped red apple, and that was before I even came into the room." I blushed seeing my face get redder in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice that I also looked like a total wreck.

_I wished he would have come a little latter, at least after I took a shower . . . wait I don't want him here at all!_

I tried to push myself away put my feeble little arms failed me again, I groaned with aggravation at how little I could do. I felt some of my hair move away from my neck then a wave of cool air wash over it, I turned my head a little to see Ikuto blowing on my neck.

_I should get mad . . . I should hit him or something . . . or something_

I closed my eyes to the cool air enjoying the wonderful feeling against my feverish skin; I let a relaxed sigh escape my lips.

"Feel good?" there was no hummer in his voice or a hint of a teasing coming my way, only a concerned question. I nodded my head. I felt my hair fall back into place letting the heat return, and then the floor disappeared.

_Wait a minute . . . what's happening?_

I finally focused in on how close Ikuto's face was to mine, and how nice he smelled.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled wishing the little ride I was having wasn't so bumpy. Ikuto opened a door and flicked on the lights then softly set me down on the ground, he walked to my left and I heard water running.

"Ikuto?" I asked again trying to get a hold of the situation; I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"I ran a bath for you so you can wash off, I'll wait outside so you can clean yourself up" I was a little confused at what he was talking about but the general conclusion is I'm going to take a bath. I felt another hand on my face as Ikuto tilted my face toward him

"Amu do you understand?" I nodded my head feeling more in control now, I saw a small smile grace his lips as he leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead.

He stood up and walked to the door "Don't drown" he added before shutting the door. I moved as fast as I could to take my clothes off and crawled my way to the tub sliding in trying not to spill, I laid back and let the water reach my chin.

_His lips were very cool . . . it felt nice . . ._

I put my hands to my cheeks trying to imagine his hands on them again, it made me smile. I let myself soak a little longer then pulled the plug in the tub; I climbed out feeling a little better and dried myself off with the soft white towel on the hanger.

"Ikuto can you get me some clothes?" the door creaked open slowly and a hand with some folded clothes presented itself to me, I took the clothes and the door closed again.

"I just grabbed whatever was in a drawer" I heard from behind the door. I placed them on the counter and then held them at arm's length to get a good look

_At least he didn't pick something perverted_

I held a white t-shirt that had LOVE IS WAR on the back in bold letters, a pair of black shorts and white cotton underwear was also mixed in. I pulled on the underwear and shorts and slipped on the t-shirt, it was slightly loose but I was good to wear in bed.

A small knock came from the door "Amu are you ok? You're taking a while" I blushed a bite and opened the door moving my way out slowly, I turned to bump right into Ikuto my breath already caught in my throat.

He put his arm around me and started to walk back to my room "Feeling better strawberry?" I gave him an annoyed looked but didn't shake him off; I let myself enjoy the closeness. When we reached my room Ikuto led me to my bed having me sit down and handing me the water that was on my table. I took it with pleasure and gulped the rest down feeling the cold water run down my throat, a hand touched my forehead.

"Your still really warm but that could be from the bath, are you feeling any better?" I looked at him with the glass still in my hands

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"Why not"

"It's not like you to be so . . . I don't know it's just not like you to do this" Ikuto looked at me for a second before answering

"I don't like seeing you sick"

"Why?"

". . ."

"Ikuto" he didn't seem like he was going to continue the conversation, I set the glass down on the table and walked over to the balcony doors feeling the slight breeze coming in.

_Why do I feel so irritated?_

We both stayed silent our own thoughts keeping our attention away from each other, till finally Ikuto spoke.

"Why should it matter if I'm caring for you or not, as long as you get better it shouldn't matter?"

I turned around quickly "There is a reason, and for some dumb reason I want to hear it!" I turned back around facing the open doors the silence settling back into place. I heard him stand up and walk over to me his presence felt through my body as he stood closer and closer to me, his sweet breath tickling my neck.

"You will probably hate me if I told you"

I sighed "I could never hate you . . . even if I tried"

"Do you truly want to know" he asked his breath flushing my skin. There was something in his voice, a kind of teasing but too serious of a tone for it.

I nodded my head "Yes"

I felt a hand slowly crawl up my arm and another around my waist I closed my eyes to take in the warm feeling from the embrace. The hand on my shoulder reached the end of my chin slowly caressing my jaw line with his fingers tracing it softly. My eyes were shut tight my heart was thumping like a humming bird, the arm around my waist healed me gently slowly inching me closer to the hot breath of the person in front of me.

Ikuto's aroma was intoxicating to my senses as I moved closer felling his breath against my neck, I shudder a bit when I felt his lips run across mine I felt him smile and he leaned in and kissed me. His lips to mine were warm and soft as he moved his hand behind my neck and the other tightened around my waist crushing my lips to his. Every move he made was filled with passion, my body was numb but warm all mixed in one moment.

He released me much too soon, moving down my neck he brushed his lips across my tingling skin my breath seemed to be caught in my throat. I let out a soft gasp letting my face flush red as he came back lips gently kissing my bottom lip tilting my head up slightly. I kissed back more forcefully then I meant to, I felt him smirk upon my lips as he pulled me closer. My arms were fixed under his but I moved myself closer wanting more, he kissed my neck on more time before he let me go slowly moving his hands over my waist and behind my back

"I think you should sleep before you faint" he whispered lifting me up, I was still dazed so I didn't struggle but once I hit the bed I snapped from my hypnotic trance and clung to his shirt. He looked at me with a small crooked smile and leaned down his lips meet mine, he held me down moving his lips in the motion of mine. I leaned in wanting more but he kept me down moving his lips to my throat, he kissed under my chin moving slowly across my jaw and he came back to my lips for one more kiss then tucked me under the blankets. I opened my eyes catching his glance over me.

"Stay with me" I asked pinching the tip of his shirt, he looked down at me and sighed.

"If you wish" he smiled as he gave me another kiss his hand caressing my cheek lovingly.

_I love this . . . his gentleness . . . I'll always have it_

He tucked me close to him, arms wrapped around my body like a warm blanket. The day had gone by so fast that it made me almost sad for today to end; I snuggled up closer to Ikuto hearing his smooth breathing of deep slumber. I looked out the balcony at the stars; they seemed brighter than normal like they knew that today was special. I let my thoughts drift as my eyes began to darken and slowly I fell asleep letting my dreams consume me.

**A/N:** _I feel super proud of myself for finishing this in one day! (That's big for me since I always take forever when I write) sorry for those who have me on alert and I haven't been writing much. I'm working on a Soul Eater story and it's my first chapter story so I want to make sure I have enough chapters to start out with and stuff. _

**THANKS FOR STIKING WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! =^.^= **


End file.
